Real love
by cheetah skirt queen
Summary: Every love has its ups and down but these loves are a little different three stories, one mutant love , is your life worth, love? A fairy queen, dragon prince, and a mermaid. Can these three other world beings save Magnolia, and there future with the ones they love, or will they be banished from the earth forever, or will their secret ruin everything. Is it fake or real love?
1. Life, and love

Father. Yes Natsu. I'm leaving. WHAT! NO YOU ARE NOT, YOU ARE THE AIR TO THE THORWN.

Father, listen, I want to find love, I don't want an arranged marriage.

What why not, you'll love it. Father, you didn't have an arranged marriage, and you look so happy.

HAPPY, THERES NOTHING HAPPY ABOUT ME. No father, if your not happy, then why are you always smiling?

*sigh* Natsu, the only time I smile, is when I daydream about what my life would have been like without you.

Wow I love you too, dad, but didn't you love mom? Up until the point you came out.

Natsu I want what's best for you and are kingdom. Kingdom? We are dragons, freaks, I don't want to marry a-

-Natsu, i don't care, you're marring princess MiraJane, weather you like it or not.

I don't want to marry, her. Well I'm not letting my son marry a man. Dad I want to go to earth. You want to marry a wizard? Maybe, I don't know yet, I just want love.

Natsu, no wizard is going to love, you're a freak. Worst than us because you're both a dragon, and a Wizard

Natsu jumped out the window, and spreaded his wings.

~x~

Erza, don't cry, I'm doing this for you. Master I don't want to marry a woman. Erza she's air to the thrown. I mean you would be marring a man, if Elfman wouldn't have died at birth.

But why? Look the fairy relm is in dept. if you marry Lisanna than we can pay back the dragons.

No master I won't marry her. Erza please. No I'm not a lesbian. Bit she is, she thinks your very sexy. And wants to make love to you.

Erza looked at master in horror. Master I want to leave the kingdom. What I didn't come to this world for you to leave.

Master I know you gave the guild for me, but I didn't ask you to. Master..I'm in love.

Girl you better say with the kingdom. No, a wizard. yeah,..um Erza how di. You meet a wizard?

I went to..earth. Oh, ok,...BITCH ARE YOU CRAZY. Master don't yell at me. Erza you were are you getting these ideas.

Earth, it's amazing, and I bet if they knew who I am they wouldn't.

wait they don't your Titania. Well not exactly. What does that mean? They know I'm Erza, just not Titania-Erza. ...Erza, who are you in love with anyway, his name is Jellal.

Jellal , no Erza, you can't see him ever again. What, why not?

You'll learn when you're older. Older I'm nineteen. And I'm the boss of you, I'm doing this for you.

No you're not, if you cared you'd let me see Jellal. Erza you haven't known him long enough to be in love.

Yes I have. Go once into the wizard realm, is not long enough. But master. No Erza I've said enough, now go got ready, for your engagement ceremony.

Mo. Erza transformed into her Flight Armor, and left.


	2. Into a new life

Erza caught up with Natsu, they were going to the same place.

Natsu! Huh? Hey. What are you doing here Queen Titania. I'm going to see MiraJane. Me too.

What do you want from Mira? To go to earth. Wow, Erza the queen of fairies wants to go to earth, what wrong?

I have to get an arranged marriage, that I don't want. Wow that's amazing. What that I'm putting myself before the kingdom?

Yes, and you're being childish,..and that's my thing. Natsu you don't understand, it's a woman.

What a women? My fiancé, I have to marry Lisanna. Ohh,..that's bad. I know I can't do it, but enough about me.

What about you, why are you going to see Mira. Basically the same reason as you.

You have to marry. A man. Nooo I have to marry Mira, but I want to got to earth.

Dont you think Mira will be mad that you're going to earth? Nah, she'll be find. Man you really dumb.

Well. Hold up. What? I have to change armor. Why? Well after Mira, and I stopped feuding, we agreed every time I show up I have to wear my Black Wing Armor.

Oh, okay, right. Erza changed armor, and they continued to flight.

~x~

Mira, it's me Erza, and your fiancé Natsu. Come in. The two walked into a black castle.

Mira where are? In in here Erza. The two of them walked in to the darkest room in the castle, but there was a little bit of light at the end of the room.

Erza..I'm scared. Why? She's a demon. She a nice girl, and Ah *scream*

Erza, where'd you go? Come closer Natsu. Natsu walked up to the light. To see one of the prettiest smiles ever.

Hi Natsu. Hey, um where's Mira? I'm Mira, silly. But you're pretty.

And. Well i thought you'd be scary, and gothic. Oh you mean like this. Mira transformed into her satan soul take over.

Ah, yes. Oh silly I'm only scary, when you hurt, my friends, and family. Great,.. So can you tell me what happen to Erza.

Oh right, *clap clap* the whole room lit up. Erza was sitting on the throne, eating cheesecake.

Hey Natsu. Erza.. For real. What I can't say no to cheesecake. Wha? Ugh, can I just get what I came for.

oh yeah, what did you come for? We want to go to earth.

Why? Well I want to see Jellal, and Natsu, well I'll let him explain.

What, um well,...I DONT LOVE YOU. Oh, that's ok, you don't know me, I don't love you. I like you, but not love.

Oh ok good so you'll open the portal? Yes but only if you give me your fire powers. What,I'll die.

No, since your both a wizard, and a dragon you won't die, there's a difference, between your fire power, and your dragon power.

Oh so I'll be able, use my dragon powers? Well no, see your a fire dragon, so your dragon powers, are powered by your fire powers.

So if a take away your fire powers you'll still have your dragon powers, they'll just be completely useless.

Oh so I'll be a human? Basically. What about me dragon transformation? Well since your father is a dragon, you can transform.

So try not to fuck everything up, with your dry skin, and wings. Wow I thought you where nice.

I am, but bitching is my middle name. Ok whatever, here take my powers.

Take your shirt off. Um ok. Mira's hand turned into a green claw. This might hurt. She drove it into Natsu's chest.

AHH,.

Mira pulled out a flaming ball, and Natsu hit the floor. *cough* aww. Get up Natsu.

Now Erza, give him a minute. That is a painful statement. It didn't hurt when you did it to me. That's because you have a lot of forms and powers.

Oh what did you take away? Your Nakagami Armor. Oh I didn't even notice.

Anyway, Natsu you should be fine now. Try to get up.

Ugh, damn that hurts. I know but now You can go to earth. Here, Mira opened a black magic circle.

Jump in hurry. Natsu, Erza jumped in the portal.

Wow were are we? Magnolia. It's amazing, so where do we go? There's this guild called Fairy tail.

Ok let's go. The two of them walked into the portal, and land in a beautiful town.

Wow where, are we? Magnolia, it's an amazing place with one outstanding guild.

Really, what's the Guild called? Fairy Tail. Erza how do you know so much about this place? I've been before.

Oh, master must be pissed at you. He is, but I'm in love.

Ok, yeah, I want to eat. Damnit Natsu, no, we're going to Fairy Tail.

Fine...hey Erza, where is everybody? What do you mean? I mean two, people walking through a black magic circle, someone should have seen.

Natsu we chose the best day to come, it's master appreciation day. So no one is outside the guild.

Then wouldn't it be awkward coming in? Yeah, but you're the king of awkward.

Wow, clever. I'm smarter than you. Natsu couldn't argue with that.

Whatever, where's this guild anyway. Erza stopped, and threw her arm in front of Natsu, to stop him.

Right here. *knock knock* . A blue haired female with the biggest smile opened the door.

Hi I'm Juvia, and you are? I'm Erza, and this is Natsu. Are you here for membership.

Yes, we are. Ok ma'am I need you to go over to the white haired female, and sir can you go over to the blonde Please.

Sure.

~x~

Wow that blonde was really nice, her name was Lucy. Wow Natsu, you have a crush already.

Do not. Right, whatever. What about the white haired girl?

Ugh she's crazy, Natsu, that's my fiancée, that's Lisanna.

Oh,..um, I don't know what to say.

Don't, Let's just go meet everybody. Ok. how about her, Natsu, let's talk to her.

Man she's short, but ok. Hi I'm Erza, this is Natsu, and-

-You're new to the guild ever body's already talking bout you. Oh wow Natsu we're popular. And I should care why?

Shut up. Hey Levy what's the Lucy doing over there. Lucy who's that?

Oh that's the name of the girl, who gave me membership. Oh she's pretty.

I know, so what's she doing? She's watching Gray. Who? Gray our guild master, for now.

Why's she watching him. He's on a mission, and she tell us all announcements.


	3. Don't blow our cover

Okay everyone, I have an announcement. I know this will be hard, for some of you, but I just reserved word that Gray-sama might not come back.

Lucy, please tell me you're lying. Sorry, Juvia, Laxus was still mad when gray took the guild from him, and he attacked him.

No, no, no. I've got to go save him. Juvia, no, Laxus will kill you. No he won't.

Erza, Natsu, come with me. Where are we going? To follow juvia.

So Lucy, since we're walking the whole way, do you think you can tell the story, of hate between Gray, and Laxus.

Sure Erza, Natsu, are you going to listen err? Yeah, why not.

Ok so master left to help the fairy queen, Titania, and since Laxus is masters flesh and blood, he was supposed to get the guild.

until master came back, but Juvia knew Laxus was no good and could destroy the guild in one week.

so she protested his right to the guild, and everyone always trust Juvia's opinion, so everyone protested. The only problem was someone had to battle him to win the guild.

Gageel was going to do, but Levy wouldn't let him. So Juvia tried, but Gray, forbid her from fighting.

Wha, how could he do that? He froze her powers, in suspended animation. Why?

He is madly in love with Juvia, and will even turn into a demon for her.

Wow that's amazing. I know, so anyway Gray, fought Laxus, and was losing at first, until he went into a forbidden takeover,.. Ice crusher,

it's an amazing state where your hair turns white,you grow ten feet tall, a blizzard surrounds you, and you turn ice blue.

Whatever, that's nothing compared to the dragon king takeover. Lucy stopped.

How do you know of the dragon kings power? What do you mean?

Only the dragons have seen its power, and only the dragon prince can do it.

Oh, I know but I think I read, about its power in a book. Um, Nastu you don't think, or read. Erza that was mean. It's true.

See Lucy, she a total bitch. Erza grabbed Natsu's head, and scraped it on the nearest building, and threw him in the floor.

Erza! What? Lucy ran to Natsu's side. You can't just go peel the skin off people's faces.

He shouldn't have called me a bitch, dumbass bustard. Man you're a forced not to be messed with.

Got that right. Ow what are you putting on my face. It's a face healer. WHAT DOES THAT MEAN? It means I'm going to heal your face so you don't look all cut.

Oh..thanks. Hey guys, hate to break up your love fest, but um..We lost Juvia.

what no how is that possible, she was right in front of us?

Oh she took a left turn, into some other guild. NATSU! What? YOU COULDN'T TELL US? Well I tried, but miss THANG, tried to turn face face into a wall eraser.

HEY DON'T BLAME ME. WELL ITS YOUR FAULT.

Hey..guys I found Juvia. Guys..come on. *Sigh* open the gate of the Celestial spirits...cancer.

Hey baby, what can I do for you? Break them up. Cancer jumped in and did their hair.

What the hell, my hair is blonde. Mine is black. You know cancer I think you should have given Erza black hair.

Lucy undo this now. Ok, ok, cancer fix it. Cancer fixed Erza's hair perfect, but Natsu's not so much.

What the fuck, my hair. Wow it's longer than Erza's. I know it's cool. It's not cool, it's weird. Yeah, your right you don't have the right cheek bones for that hair.

FIX IT! Alright, don't grow your hair our, opps. cancer, one pink haired freak please.

Cancer fixed Natsu's hair and went back in the spirt world.

Finally me hair back. Great lets go. Where we lost Juvia? But not Gray, he leaves a trail, of cold air.

Wow that's amazing.


End file.
